1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to organic light emitting display devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting display devices generally have wide viewing angles, high contrast ratios, short response times, and reduced power consumption, and thus may be used across a variety of applications, such as personal portable devices (e.g., MP3 players and mobile phones), or large-screen displays (e.g., television sets).
An organic light emitting display device has self-emitting characteristics, and weight and thickness of the organic light emitting display device can be reduced since the organic light emitting display device does not require an additional light source, unlike a liquid crystal display (LCD) device.
Also, an organic light emitting display device can be manufactured as a transparent display device by including transparent thin-film transistors ( TFTs) and transparent organic light emitting diodes.
In a transparent display device, when the device is in an off-state, an image of an object or an image positioned at a side of the device opposite to a user is transmitted to the user through not only patterns of organic light emitting diodes, TFTs and various wires but also through spaces between the patterns. However, the patterns of organic light emitting diodes, TFTs, and wires do not have a high transmissivity, and the spaces between the patterns are not very high. Thus, the transmissivity of the entire transparent display device is typically not great.
Therefore, a distorted image may be transmitted to the user due to the patterns of organic light emitting diodes, TFTs, and wires. The reason for this is because gaps between the patterns are typically merely a few hundred nanometers, that is, almost equal to the wavelengths of visible light, thus causing light to scatter as it passes through the patterns.
An organic light emitting display device may be produced to be a dual-sided light emitting display device, compared to an LCD device. However, in the existing dual-sided light emitting display device, the same image is displayed on both surfaces thereof. Thus, the left and right sides of the image displayed on one of the surfaces are reversed relative to those of the image displayed on the other surface.
In addition, a dual-sided light emitting display device may be manufactured by separately manufacturing two organic light emitting display devices and binding them together. However, in this case, the dual-sided light emitting display device cannot be embodied as a transparent display device.